Timing is Everything
by shorraura
Summary: Time. That was how everyone measured everything. It didn't matter if you were old or young. Timing meant everything to everyone. Sure, some people had more than others, but there were boundaries. Barriers that separated the rich and poor. But you see, money doesn't matter. Money is never a factor. Time is. The words 'timing is everything' never meant more than they do now. Auslly


**Author's Note: So this is my first fanfic, I just kinda got the idea to make it, not really knowing how it was going to go or not. So, please let me know what you think. :)**

**It's quite AU, and most of this chapter is background information, but bare with me, the dynamic duo will meet next chapter ;)**

Time. That was how everyone measured everything. It didn't matter if you were old or young. Timing meant everything to everyone. Sure, some people had more than others, but there were boundaries. Barriers that separated the rich and poor. But you see, money doesn't matter. Money is never a factor. Time is. The words 'timing is everything' never meant more than they do now.

Im Austin Moon, and Im 99 years young. Just kidding, I'm 18, but really, you would never know. Where I'm from, we all look the same. That's because age doesn't matter, we stop aging at 21. People could care less about how old you were, the only factor that people care about is the time on your clock. You heard right. Timing IS everything.

As people, we are born with a clock that holds 50 years of life on it. This clock is your life line. Literally. You use your time to pay for everything, you get paid in time, it is our way of living. There are people who are born with years of time on their hands, others, not so fortunate.

These barriers that are in place separate the people with large amount of time from the individuals with not so much. They areas that are created by these barriers are called zones. I, unfortunately, fall into the group with not so much time. That is how all my family has had to get by. However, I live my life differently than they did.

Me, and my friends Dez and Dallas sneak through the barriers and get time from those whom don't deserve it. We don't steal all of their time, we aren't that cruel. We leave them with just enough to wake up, realize what it is like to live as a member of the ghetto, think about what they did to us, then die. Okay, so maybe we are pretty cruel.

It doesn't really matter in the end. People are together because they either both have time, or they have little to know time. People aren't truly together because they want to be together. For example, my mom and dad met at work in the ghettos. Sure he was attracted to her, but more because of the fact that he was almost out of time, and didn't want to die alone. They were happy for a while, I was born, and when I was about 15, my dad wiped my moms clock while she was sleeping. True love.

He then got into gambling, but unlike the path that most fall under, he came out on top. 130 years on top to be exact. This moved him out of the ghettos and into the life of parties and alcohol. Meanwhile, I was at home, trying to wake up my mom.

Needless to say, I was forgotten by my father, not that it really made a difference anyway.

This was about the time when I wanted to change my life around. I met Dez and Dallas, and we started our little 'game' and life was better. We remained in the ghettos, because our asses would be busted if people found out we were raking in all this time, there was really no explanation to how we accumulated so much, so we kept quiet.

Some of you may be quick to judge and call me and my friends bad people because of what we do. Just so you know, not all the time is kept to ourselves. We visit the hospital daily, each day after we get back from the other zone to be precise. We make our way to the ICU (Intensive Care Unit) and give about 10 years to each individual that is in there. We simply walk in, hold their hand like any visitor would, but turn there hand, so theirs is on top. (which is how you give time.) We discreetly leave the room, hidden from the cameras, and make our way back home before anyone realizes what we did. This way we aren't questioned about why we did it, and how we got all this time in the first place.

In the end, we never really end up with that much time for ourselves. After we divide up what we have between Dez, Dallas and myself, then give it away to the people in the ICU, we normally end up right back around where we started. Not that I'm complaining, but I would like for oneday, to get the chance to live in the higher time zone, and experience the party life, and not have to look at my arm, because I'm worried that my time will run out.

Today was a day like any other, I woke up, checked my clock, and got ready to go wipe some clocks. I met up with Dallas and Dez in an old abandon warehouse on the outskirts of town. This is where we planned our escape, and chose our targets.

"Morning Boys," I walked in to see Dallas scrolling through a list of names on the computer, I'm assuming he is picking his new target, and Dez was playing with a bag. Awesome. "what are the plans for today?"

I took a seat on an old dinged up wooden bench, waiting for an answer to my question.

"Well," Dallas began "I have been scrolling through this list for the past 15 minutes, and Im drawing a blank." He scrunched up his nose and turned his head in my direction.

I looked at him in confusion, signaling for him to go on.

"There are really no people on this list who have taken from the ghettos, or done wrong. How do we chose to take from?"

I knew that what he was saying was a true. How do you decide who is deserving of death, when no one has done wrong.

"Well, you see, no one really deserves to die." Dez said, dropping his bug, and finally paying attention to our conversation.

I must have been thinking out load again.

"What are you trying to say?" Dallas stood from his place at the computer desk, and sat on the bench beside me, quirking his eyebrows at Dez, edging him to continue.

"No one deserves to die. No matter what someone has done, death is never really the answer." With that said he continued to play with his bug. I assumed in the moment he was done talking. I got up and made my way out the door. I was wrong. "Like your mom, Austin." I froze in my tracks, anticipating the continuation of the sentence. "Sure she was a streetwalker, but she never deserved to die."

I clenched my fists as I took his thoughts into my head. If I were an animated character, steam would be blowing out my ears right about now. I made my way over to the computer desk, and scrolled through the top of the list.

"Well if none of them deserve to die, we will just have to start at the top of the list an make our way through."

Once I reached the top I announced our targets.

"Dez, you take Aaryn Martin, Dallas, you get Adam Florence." I commanded.

"What about you, Austin?" Dallas questioned, quirking his brow.

"I got Allyson Dawson."

**Author's Note: So there it is.**

**Please Review and let me know what you think. A follow wouldn't hurt either. ;)**


End file.
